


Eyeless monster

by Mysticalgirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalgirl/pseuds/Mysticalgirl
Summary: What would ever go wrong , when you and your friends decid to go on a camping trip on the first week of your summer break. The worst thing that could happen is if a wild animal stole your food or ruined your camp , right?





	Eyeless monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time ever posting here (ever posting in the creepypasta fandom) so , i apologize for any mistakes in spelling , Grammar and for any plot holes. Don't hesitate to tell me in the comments! Enjoy!

  ** _Prologue_**

        All you ever wanted was to spend the week with your friends peacefully on your small camping trip, but things suddenly took a very dark turn not so long after you settled your camp. And now you're running for your life away from the humanoid figure that definitely killed your friends. 

        _what happened ? why am I like this?_

you thaught as you hid behind a tree , you panted in exhaustion as you crouched down , you're refusing to let your guard down so you won't get captured by whoever .... Or whatever was chasing you. You didn't hear anyone appriachiap and it was too dark to see . You check your phone that has about 13% of the battery and no signal. You try to move around but as get up something grabs you from behind , a gloved hand covers your mouth and the other is wrapped around you , you struggle to see who was your captor and you see it , the humanoid figure you were running from . You scream louder than ever but your voice is muffled , you could imagine it grinning behind that navy blue mask. 

_don't struggle , you're not leaving anytime soon_

You heard him say as you get injected with a liquid that made you lose consciousness instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it so far? Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for any mistakes


End file.
